legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarwinAnim8or
Hello, welcome to the wiki! I am MassiveSodaDuck, a helpful member of the wiki, and I just wanna make sure that you know everything and don't have any questions. If you need help, go to my talk page. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Hey! I noticed in that screenshot you uploaded that you've got Unity, and even better, 3ds Max! And on top of that, the stuff to import LEGO Universe 3D models! We've been trying to get screenshots of 3D models here for a while now, but the program we've been using to view the 3D models, NifSkope, doesn't show the colors properly, they come out as solid gray. 3ds Max loads the colors correctly (like in your screenshot), but nobody here had it, until you. Could you possibly load some 3D models into 3ds Max for us and get screenshots? If you can, thanks a ton! :D jamesster, i would love to do that, but what models do i need to do? and i found a weird launchpad (i posted a picteure) and some parts of an arena. Getting on? Chat Hey! If you are online, please get on the chat. I need to ask you about The Legend Team. im on Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 20:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi darwin Reptilianman 20:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC)whiteReptilianman 20:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hey white tsup ? G / Darwin 19:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) password Ok. You can reset it. It never worked. Thanks for letting Rio try anyway! [[User:Le717|'le717']] '''Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I can let you guys on later again. G / Darwin 17:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Game Time Thanks for letting me play yesterday! I may take up your offer for playing again today. I need to get some pictures of NPCs for this Wiki. Is that Ok? Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 18:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Account Hey! I logged out of LU yesterday for dinner, and I forgot the password to the LU account. So, you'll have to click "Forgot Password" to get a password reset. Oh, BTW, if you're on the chat, do you mind if I play on your LU account again today? I am almost done with getting pics. This is the last time I will ask you to play if you let me onm today. I won't be on LU tomorrow. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 16:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat before 4:00! I need to finish taking pics! Thanks! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 20:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Reptilianman 21:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC)whiteReptilianman 21:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) How to change your username Go to edit near your info section -> type your chosen new username in "what's your name?" slot. -> Press Save. -> Your done! Voila! Account Hey! Please don't change the password to the LEGO Universe account yet. I am almost done. I'll hopefully be online tomorrow. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 02:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please get on the chat ASAP! I need that password! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 19:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Final Warning This is a warning. The next time you impersonate a Mythran, you will be blocked. Dont worry, i didn't knew it wasent allowed, but i wont do it again. can we be buds now ? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Yes. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Account YES! Please let me use it! Get on the chat ASAP! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Darwin, get on the chat, Reptilianman 15:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 15:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Get on the chat when you get home Reptilianman 14:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 14:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) T.V. Get on it, Reptilianman 21:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 21:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry,im kinda irritated right now,im gonna go sit in the sofa Come to this chat when you get on, the wiki's chat is no good http://factionlu.wordpress.com/chat/ you will have to create an account. Reptilianman 17:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC)ReptilianmanReptilianman 17:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you coming on? 01:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) NVM! :P 01:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Email hey! Please check your email! Thanks! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I have sent a reply.G / Darwin 23:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! Try to get on the chat soon! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) i came on chat and you left Keeping Diffuse Colors? Hey! Is there any way for me to keep colors when I export stuff from Blender? I tried Lightwave, but Unity won't even pick that up. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 20:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It should do that automaticly,you could also just save it as blend and import it I tryed the .blend file. It doesn't kep colors. How did you keep colors when you imported Cafe Corner into Unity? 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I DONT USE BLENDER TO DO THAT! >:( i use my brothers program that no one will get Ok, I didn't ask for his program. I just have no other program to use. Could you reccomend one for me? 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 01:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk I have less than 7 mins to talk. Get on chat if you want. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 02:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Program Hey! I had to leave the chat yesterday early. So could you tell me a program that keeps diffuse colors? If you know one... Anyway, thanks! EDIT: Will Siftimage Mod Tool do it? I canot seem to get NIFs into it though... 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I am not familliar with that program. G / Darwin 13:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RAW Heightmap Files? Can you open .raw heightmap files? I am trying to get the official LUP terrain so the models fit right, and they are .raw files. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! I couldn't get on the chat earlier. I can get on now though, if you want to come. We need to discuss things. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) im there I'm serious. Can I buy your Darwin T-shirt or could you make one for me? I really like it and Darwin is my favorite. :P I really mean it. Please respond on my talk page. Mistergryphon (Talk) 17:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) files About the files we talked about. Link me via the legend talk. Rioforce :Rioforce just told me that he wants you to go here. It will go to his Email. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] '''Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Your MC Server Jerk. TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 19:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Your not banned. how long am i bandLost twilight energy 18:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Test model" It's just the Cafe Corner set, not specifically designed for LU... Nom Nom Nom Thanks for linking that. I've found myself looping the song over and over again while working on the computer. :P Nom, Nom, Nom. 20:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem Le! Oh, look! I just put it on my iPod. Now I can listen to it Nom wherever I go! :P :P :P 20:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Exactly my thought. :D G / Darwin 20:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Converting I put a new file in the Dropbox folder. Please convert it to 3DS and not FBX. Thanks. :) Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 22:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I saw,and i converted it. G / Darwin 12:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I would be tempted to ask you why the heck you trolled my page without reason, except that I actually like the picture. Brickenneer 17:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC)